


be here, right as i am, right as you were

by remrose



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meta, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remrose/pseuds/remrose
Summary: A consolidation of headcanons and mini-fics.blitzen, a 20 year old male with no biological children, attends the PTA meeting for the chase space kids. he’s the best dressed (violet vest, skinny tie, embroidered capris, and carrying a trenta black coffee, with the bags under his eyes that might as well be gucci), and he makes suburban-mom-karen cry with the lemon squares he brings to the bake sale. if you come at any of his kids he will fight you, your fashion sense, and your mediocre cheesecake.





	be here, right as i am, right as you were

**Author's Note:**

> this is a consolidation of pretty much the entirety of content created on my tumblr blog hearthstoneblitz
> 
> there is some stuff untagged mostly because this thing is messy and huge, so watch out for major character death, needles, illness, injury, and mentions of canonical child abuse. also some untagged relationships bc i don't wanna be that guy who posts a drabble collection with a hundred tags, so there's also some: tj/magnus, samirah/amir, and halfborn/mallory. also lots of kissing and angst and found family and shitposts. 
> 
> this is a labour of over three years. the content in the beginning starts directly with the release of sword of summer, and follows the books as they come out.
> 
> title from damini by USS

headcanon: blitz lightly tugging on the scarf to get hearth’s attention

#OKAY BUT MAYBE NO ONE ELSE REALLY TOUCHES THE SCARF THOUGH

#SO HEARTH WOULD JUST KNOW

#WITHOUT HAVING TO LOOK THAT IT WAS BLITZ

#AND GET BUTTERFLIES

#ALSO THIS IS A SLIGHT SHORT JOKE TOWARDS BLITZ

#SHHH

[]

it’s asexual awareness week!

headcanon: magnus chase is super ace.

#RHYMING INTENDED

[]

ok but depending on where you think blitzstone are in their relationship, the draping-coat-over-hearthstone scene has two outcomes. either A) they’re dating and hearth wakes up with the coat overtop of him and smiles fondly at his boyfriend or B) they are not together yet, and hearth has humongous butterflies and heart palpitations at the very expensive coat the sleeping dwarf has gifted him, only feeding hearth’s crush on him further.

[]

  * domestic blitzstone headcanons no one asked for 
    * falling asleep on the couch
    * like, magnus comes to visit and they’re dead asleep, blitz pulled tight to hearth’s chest
    * blitz at this point would find himself watching tv or a movie without hearthstone but the subtitles would still be on
    * also blitz would try to carry all the groceries in one trip you know it to be true
    * hearth doesn’t even fight it he just holds all the doors open for him
    * think about them gently knocking their foreheads together in affection
    * also think about how blitz would grin hugely when hearth kisses him



#BLITZSTONE FUCKS ME UP

#OK BUT WHEN MAGNUS COMES TO VISIT AND THEY'RE ASLEEP YOU KNOW THAT HE WOULD JUMP ON THEM TO WAKE THEM

#LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME IM WRONG

[]

i had the sudden image of blitz wearing hearth’s scarf in my head and i don’t know which reason would be cuter either a) he’s wearing it to pretend to be hearth and signing silly things like ‘look at me i’m a ridiculously tall elf’ or b) blitz was cold and hearth lent it to him

#THIS IS DUMB DON'T LOOK AT ME

#BUT LIKE

#THE SCARF WOULD BE WAY TOO LONG FOR BLITZ THOUGH AND IT WOULD PROBABLY TOUCH THE GROUND

[]

i can’t stop smiling because i keep thinking about what if the first time blitz kisses hearth he has to stand on hearth’s feet to reach

#AFTER THAT HEARTH WOULD BEND HIS KNEES FOR HIM

#OR BLITZ STANDS ON HIS TIP TOES

[]

**Hearthstone? (again)**

**asked Anonymous**

this isn’t very specific but i’m going to assume it’s a request and use it as an opportunity to give hearthstone headcanons anyway

\- hearthstone has terrible bedhead and would go all day with it messy if blitz didn’t huff and fix it for him

\- won’t admit it but has specific plans for what he’ll do if (when?) blitz decides he’s not worth it and leaves

[]

so we’ve got our family of four empty cups and i’m just thinking of the individual dynamics

  * like, samirah and magnus playing mario kart and her destroying him on rainbow road
  * blitzen being unable to stand the fact that magnus is incapable of wearing a cohesive outfit and starts helping him with his wardrobe
  * hearth signing ‘it’s easier to accept it than fight it’ to magnus who is making faces at the new clothes when blitz has his back turned 
  * tbh i can totally imagine hearth and samirah having hour-long card games bc neither of them will admit defeat
  * blitz asking for samirah’s input on a defensive hijab line hnnngggg yes
  * samirah and magnus asking hearth a question and getting ‘go ask your father’ in response lol
  * additionally, blitz saying to hearth ‘it was _your_ kids fault!’
  * ‘why are they only my kids when they’ve done something wrong?’
  * empty cup family aaaaaaaaaah



[]

**Prompt: Magnus introducing Annabeth to Sam, Blitz, and Hearth for the first time :)**

**asked Anonymous**

Magnus brings Annabeth over to Blitzen’s new shop, of course. Blitz and her would greet each other really politely while Magnus watches nervously, worried that they wouldn’t get along. But Annabeth would only have to mention her invisible baseball cap and Blitz is immediately enthralled, wanting to know everything. Annabeth likes him already just because Magnus trusts him, and she trusts her cousin.

Hearthstone gets introduced to her, through Magnus, and Annabeth has heard about his magical education would want to know everything about his studies and Magnus stands there translating for like, an hour. Hearth is slightly embarrassed that she’s so interested and also kind of flattered.

Annabeth would probably be on edge with Samirah at first, since Annabeth’s got fighter instincts, she can tell when a person is strong. But then Magnus would hook an arm around her neck and kiss her cheek and introduce Sam as ‘his favourite sister’ and then Annabeth would relax. She shakes Sam’s hand and discusses battle strategies with her, likely. Or maybe stupid things Magnus has done, just to embarrass him.

[]

**That's okay! I was just curious on what you think a Star Wars AU for them would be (assuming you've watched Star Wars ^^")**

**asked Anonymous**

yesss i absolutely have seen (and loved) star wars. 

one way (of many) to interpret the AU would be -

Magnus as Rey, living on his own on Jakku (homeless!)

Hearthstone as Finn, rebelling (comparing his parents to the dark side lol ?)

Blitz as Poe Dameron, who helps Hearthstone escape and is the best in his field (fashion design == fighter pilot ahahah)

Then Samirah as Leia, the strong badass woman, and Amir as Han Solo. 

tbh i set it up this way so that Hearthstone and Blitz could have the ‘running into each other’s arms and sharing a jacket’ thing…

[]

do you think hearthstone gets bedhead? do you think that it drives blitz crazy and he demands that hearth crouch so he can fix it?

[]

**DO U HAVE ANY CUDDLY BLITZSTONE**

**asked Anonymous**

i’m pretty much 100% sure that anytime there’s cuddling between them, blitz has to endure at least half an hour of trying to hug an unmoving board. but he’s a persistent man, and eventually hearthstone would release the tension in his shoulders, his arms would relax their defensive pose and curls around blitz’s sides and ever-so-slowly tug him close enough to feel his reassuring heartbeat.

and then magnus would jump on them.

#THANKS MAGNUS

#IF MAGNUS ISNT THERE THEN THEY TOTALLY FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT

[]

**how do u think blitzstone had their first kiss? this is very important its for science**

**asked Anonymous**

well if it’s for _science_

remember the scene where they reunite and hearth is so excited to see him that he can’t even sign? pretty much that but this time he surges forward and kisses him and blitz is like ‘ _holy shit this is the best moment of my entire life’_ and when hearth realizes what he’s done he jumps back, blushing and covering his mouth. 

blitz knows him, and knows to immediately say ‘it’s okay, that’s okay.’ before hearth can run away and hearth just stares at him with his hand still over his mouth and really wide eyes.

[]

**Can I get Blitzstone "movie night" headcannon up in here?!?**

**asked Anonymous**

omg yes

it would start completely unplanned, they would both be watching tv and some really interesting movie (howl’s moving castle? princess bride?) would come on and both of them would get sucked in to the point where it’s 11pm and they’re both sitting knee-to-knee trying valiantly not to cry. 

then it would evolve to where tuesday is always movie night and they are working through a ten-page list of movies they need to watch put together by samirah and magnus. blitz would insist on spreading out–‘make some room!’–and end up lying on hearth and almost always falling asleep. hearth spreads a blanket over both of them, turning back to the subtitled star wars, thinking that tuesday is hands down the best night of the week. 

[]

**Can you do a headcanon about blitzstone +Sam and Magnus meets hearths parents(the assholes) annnddd yeah I feed on angst**

asked Anonymous

friend. please. you make me hurt myself.

ALRIGHT LET’S BOARD THIS TRAIN. the way it goes down is that hearth sees them somewhere unexpected, and hearth just… locks up. blitz is like ‘hey buddy? what’s wrong?’ and there is not even a flicker of a response, so he looks around and there’s a pair of elves, and it’s not that hard to make the connection.

and as much as he wants to go over there and kick them in the teeth, hearth is more important. magnus and blitz set themselves between hearth and his parents, making sure that he can’t see them and ask if he’s alright. ask if hearth wants them to do something. hearth signs ‘leave it alone’ with shaking hands and ducks his head, avoiding their eyes. 

they respect his wishes and leave, but not before blitz lowkey asks samirah a favour. if hearth’s parents walk away with more wasp stings then they came with, well, that’s no one’s business. 

#IM A CHEATER WHO AVOIDED THE WORD 'MEET' IN THE PROMPT LMAO

#MCGA

#BC TBH I THINK HEARTH WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT TO BE A 'MEETING' SITUATION. HE WOULD AVOID IT SO FUCKING HARD

[]

**MAGNUS AND TJ!!!!! MAGNUS AND TJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**asked Anonymous**

give me jefferchase where the relationship is built entirely out of mutual trust and respect and loyalty

give me jefferchase where they’d rather die a hundred times by each other’s side than once apart. where they are so confidant that the other is watching their six in battle. where they reach out already knowing the other will be there.

give me jefferchase where TJ says ‘do you have a minute?’ and magnus replies ‘for you, always’. where magnus says ‘can you help me with this?’ and TJ says ‘anything you need’. where they can call and say ‘i need you’ and the other replies ‘i’m on my way’ before they even know what it is. 

[]

**Consider this: Hearthstone with freckles.**

**asked what-is-a-username-idk-her**

buddy my pal let me tell you i am considering this very hard

it makes sense though, if he needs to be in the sun. they’d fade if he was away from the light for too long…

[]

**Consider this, Hearthstone with DIMPLES.**

**asked Anonymous**

imagine that blitz has no idea, until he gives him the candy cane scarf, and hearth just smiles so wide that the lil dimples come out and blitz is just frozen like ‘oh no oh shit he has dimples RED ALERT RED ALERT’

[]

**Ok you know what I need? Hearth with panic attacks. I basically feed off sadness.**

**asked welpwhattchagonnado**

real talk though can you imagine all the years hearth has gone dealing with his panic attacks on his own, to the point where the first time he has one around blitz his first instinct is to hide and break down quietly.

and maybe he gets away with hiding a few times, but inevitably blitz would be like ‘ok something is obviously wrong’ and hunts him down. he finds hearth facing away from him, hunched over and shaking, with one arm wrapped tightly around his stomach like he’s holding himself together and the other hand firmly over his mouth. and blitz’ heart just… breaks for him. 

there isn’t much that blitz can personally do to help other than sit with him and sign calming words, but after a while hearth stops instinctively running away when he feels the panic coming on, and starts turning to blitz instead.

[]

**Blitzstone cuddle headcanons? Pretty please with a happy Hearth on top?**

**asked Anonymous**

ok!! 

it was an accident at first – a ‘we both are utterly exhausted from fighting this monster and both of us want the couch FINE WE’LL SHARE MOVE OVER’ accident – and then it becomes a thing. anytime they’re too tired to move they end up anywhere from a hammock in the middle of nowhere, someone else’s single bed, or even a bathtub that leaks. they both come to associate ‘i am hurt and tired’ to mean ‘i need rest, where’s blitz/hearth?’

magnus learns to play ‘find the dwarf and elf’ after bad days. he finds it equally endearing and ridiculous. on one hand, they fall asleep tangled together like they draw life force from each other and it’s adorable. on the other hand, _can you please kiss the boy already omg_

[]

i’ve been thinking about our empty cup family (as one does), and i just:

  * everytime they sit down together for a meal magnus inevitably says ‘ah yes time for a family dinner’
  * whenever samirah gathers them together to talk about important things, magnus shows up and is like ‘i hope i’m not late for the family meeting’
  * and like, he was probably joking at first, but then everyone starts doing it.
  * blitz says ‘please put on this jacket i refuse to have any child of mine wearing a shirt like that’. hearth signs ‘can you fetch the kids’. samirah says ‘hey don’t talk shit about my brother i’ll kick your teeth in’. magnus says ‘sorry i can’t hang out i’m having breakfast with my family’.
  * even annabeth is like ‘go ask your parents’. 
  * aaaaahhhhhh!!



[]

***chants* blitzstone first kiss! blitzstone first kiss! (Please write something I just need more of these cute dads) (Just if you want to tho😅)**

**asked Anonymous**

there’s so much possibility i can’t decide what i want more

the quiet moment in the morning after hours of talking, deciding their future together, everything falling together at once into a moment of perfection?

the Big Damn Kiss, where after the battle they reunite blood-slicked and panting to finally have their moment, disregarding everything and everyone around them?

years of familiarity leading to a careless goodbye kiss, where blitz gets ten feet out the door before he realizes what he just did? hearthstone asking for permission with shaking hands? playing spin the bottle?? kissing after a fight with tears in their eyes, so afraid to lose each other???

[]

**More more more first kiss head cannons.**

**asked Anonymous**

oh boy oh man

but really, this all boils down to the fact that they’ve been by each other’s side for _years_ , and how many times do you think they thought about what it would be like? 

how many times did blitz turn to see hearth staring ahead, determination and passion set in his expression and wondering if he kissed him right now, could he taste his conviction on his teeth? how many times did hearth stop himself from surging forward and expressing his gratitude and amazement for all things blitz has done with a desperate kiss?

how many times have they thought about it, not knowing the other was thinking the same?

[]

**okay but can we please talk about hearth's new scarf?? like, did blitz make it for him? was he resistant to wearing the new one, or was there enough similarity to the old one where he didn't care, or did he protest half-heartedly before giving in? what was blitz's excuse for giving it to him this time??? i need ideas and fanfiction, friends**

**asked mistandsundews**

bruh i feel you that scarf surprised me too

what i was thinking was ‘what’s changed bt now and sword of summer?’ and the answer of course is _blitzen’s best_. so maybe blitzen is christening his new shop, and he wanted to make something for hearth. but of course, hearth never accepts anything from him. ‘all my current clothes still work fine, blitz’.

so blitz crafts him the scarf, because hearth willingly took the last one. because he has this amazing new shop, and what kind of dwarf would he be if he didn’t make something for his best friend? and yeah, i agree, i think it was similar enough that hearth didn’t protest.

[]

quick question: do you think Blitzen’s Best would get trick-or-treaters? do you think that Blitz stocks up on candy and hand-makes costumes for him and Hearth to wear while they give it out?? do you think that all the parents smile at the cute couple in matching costumes???

[]

**What do you think hearth told Blitz about inge? Like blitz has to have questions right?**

**asked Anonymous**

(spoilers) i’m not sure what hearth will tell him, the truth i’m assuming, that she was someone he grew up with. and we all know that blitz heard the ‘confession’, and i’m sure he’s thinking three things:

  1. we’ve seen how fucking terrible hearthstone’s childhood was, blitz will be so glad that there was someone there who genuinely cared abt him and signed with him and treated him like a human being during the worst years of his life
  2. girl has good taste, recognizing that hearth is a goddamn amazing person, and yeah, blitz loves him too
  3. without her, they never could have saved blitz



[]

i have this headcanon that hearth and blitz love to slow dance, just the kind where you stand together, pressed thigh to chest. swaying back and forth, hearth bends down to rest their heads together, blitz humming a song that hearth can feel if he presses his fingers to his ribs. they do it whenever they’re alone, just taking a moment together. 

#MAGNUS STOPS IN THE DOORWAY AND SAYS 'YOU KNOW THERE'S NO MUSIC PLAYING RIGHT?'

#BLITZ: 'NONE YOU CAN HEAR KID'

#MAGNUS: 'IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE PHILSOPHICAL ORRRR'

[]

when it’s time for bed it’s time for bed. hearthstone is done and underneath the covers and waiting for blitzen with a sarcastic signing of ‘sometime this century please’

blitzen is a night owl, he will not surrender until he’s too tired to keep his eyes open anymore. there’s always one more thing to do, one more item to tweak. it means that hearth is always having come over and lean on his shoulder, ‘come to bed omg’ 

this also means that hearthstone is up and ready for the day!! as soon as the sun rises and blitz signs ‘mcfuck off’ into the air, not lifting his head from the pillows

[]

hearthstone and blitzen are absolutely the couple that every year agrees to not get each other gifts, then both of them sheepishly have presents ready on christmas morning anyway

[]

empty cup family on christmas eve

\- every year they make a point to get together on christmas eve

\- they say they are going to make a home cooked meal together. they are lying. they are going to give up and go have breakfast for dinner at denny’s. 

\- this happens when they realize, again, that no one remembered to defrost the turkey, again

\- “you don’t look surprised.” samirah says to alex, who just smiled when she was told that the plans had changed

\- “magnus might have warned me.” alex replies. “i’m gonna get waffles.”

[]

incomplete list of christmas gifts given between the empty cup family this year:

\- an obnoxiously fluorescent elf hat, from magnus, to hearth. it has bells. (followed by his actual present, a beautiful ornate box carved from wood, found at an antique shop)

\- the most plentiful and smelliest lush bath bomb set for samirah, from ‘santa’

\- a humongous fluffy plaid blanket, like really ten times bigger than it needs to be, to magnus, from ‘santa’ again

\- a bedazzler kit for blitzen, from alex, meant as joke but blitzen genuinely loves it

\- a subscription to Ceramics Monthly magazine for alex from yet again ‘santa’. she thanks hearthstone and blitzen directly, already flicking through the pages of the first issue

\- “you can’t ruin the illusion!” magnus gasps, hand dramatically on his chest. “it was from _santa!”_

[]

headcanon that blitz and hearth _entirely_ miss valentines day. not like, ‘oh man the world is ending and there wasn’t time to stop for chocolates!!’. i mean, on february 16th after totally normal and mundane week, blitz offers hearth a box of discounted chocolate and an apology for forgetting. 

‘ _oh. valentines day was a thing_ ’ hearth signs, taking the chocolates. he picks out the caramel ones and offers them to blitz on a napkin. ‘ _happy valentines’_

blitz laughs, and gladly eats them. 

[]

**Heyyy first off, I really love your blog :D Second, do you have any Blitzstone headcanons? I live for those two**

**asked let-it-be-canon**

thank you sooo much!!

real talk, neither of them can cook. it’s a problem, you know, the whole _need food for continued survival_ thing. they gotta eat. now if they’re living together, this gets especially hard. their fridge is entirely leftover take out containers stacked precariously on top of each other. they can be easily bribed with food. like, ‘hey can you help me move these boxes? i’ll bring you guys a pot of chili later’

done, sold, they are on the job, need anything else? maybe a casseroles worth?

it also means they go out to eat like, all the time. it’s the middle of the afternoon and they’re both starving so they make an emergency run to mcdonalds. they decide to treat themselves and spend date night at red lobster. or denny’s at stupid-in-the-morning, both desperately happy to be alive after fighting bad guys for hours/days, sitting on the same side of the booth and gripping each other’s hands under the table, the other hand steadily consuming waffles.

[]

empty cup family with actual little brother magnus chase though

\- asks “are we there yet” seven hundred times when going anywhere. no magnus, blitzen says, we’re not there yet, and we won’t get there if i throw you in the river. 

\- will take any and all opportunities to ‘borrow’ hearth’s jacket. it is too big for him. he does not care.

\- at any point in the meal it is fair game to ask “are you still eating that?”. it drives samirah up the wall. just order more, she says. (”but yours is right there!”)

\- alex paints his nails. he complains but doesn’t mind as long as she lets him pick the colour. 

[]

i’m just saying, hotel valhalla would have the most hardcore easter egg hunt of all time

[]

college au where the empty cup fam rent a place together and have roommate shenanigans

  * magnus fills the entire apartment with plants, to the point where you literally can’t navigate around them. any guest gets ‘watch the plant!’ shouted at them approximately nine hundred times bc the last time his aloe vera was knocked onto the ground magnus was devastated for a week
  * samirah still lives at home but she’s at the apartment so often they forget she doesn’t live there too. she gets them in trouble for throwing paper airplanes off the roof and alex stomps around shouting that ‘she doesn’t even go here!’
  * if you’ve ever shared a space with an art student you know that any attempt at cleanliness is a dream. alex has smudged every known surface in the apartment with clay. magnus laments the amount of times he’s found clay in his hair. 
  * hearthstone is in the particular hell called ‘being in love with your best friend and also living with him’. it’s the worst kept secret to everyone but blitzen. this means that magnus, alex, and samirah are constantly making encouraging comments, winking over breakfast in blitzen’s direction, and trying to lock them in closets.
  * if they can’t sleep, they can at least be guaranteed some company bc blitzen is always awake at night, still working. alex sits on his bed, painting her toe nails (pink and green) while describing modern art history at 3 am. magnus drags his comforter across the hall and lies on blitzen’s floor, listening to his sewing machine until blitzen trips over him on the way to the bathroom bc he forgot he was there. if hearth can’t sleep, blitz stops working and sits on the couch with him, watching terrible movies and trying to still his racing heart at his best friend’s proximity. 



[]

consider: it’s a hot summer day. alex and magnus are at the poolside, lounging. alex has a giant floppy sunhat on her head, neon green round sunglasses on her nose, and a cold smoothie in her hand. she’s wearing jean shorts and a pink tank top that reads “sun’s out, guns out”. magnus is lying on her left, comfortable and warm, wearing a borrowed sunhat covered in fake garish flowers. his t-shirt, sleeves missing, reads “i flexed and the sleeves fell off”. 

[]

consider: it’s 8am in the morning. blitzen emerges from the bedroom, radiant, beautiful, a true gift. his shirt reads: “i woke up like this”. behind him, hearthstone stumbles in. hair swept entirely to one side, eyes squinted shut, pillow lines on his face. his wrinkled shirt reads: “there’s no way you woke up like that”.

[]

blitzstone week day one - royalty AU

\- hearth is a prince trapped in a tower, waiting for rescue. blitz is the knight in shining (well crafted and fashionable) armour. locked in the tower by his father, prince hearth spends his days practicing rune magic.

\- no one dares commit treason against the king to rescue hearth, except that sir blitz rides his horse by the tower on his way to the castle every day, and waves at the figure in the window. 

\- one day sir blitz decides that the king is an asshole, and he’s going to rescue prince hearth from his prison. the two of them quickly decide that action needs to be taken, and overthrow his father, and rule together as kings. 

[]

blitzstone week day two - first impression

blitz’s first impression of hearth is: what the fuck. why is there an elf here. this is not the place for elves. you will die, kid, come on. i have to do something. i have to help him. 

hearth’s first impression of blitz is: oh no, i appear to have died and gone to heaven, because i am in the company of an angel. 

[]

blitzstone week day three - fake dating au

\- give me fake dating where hearth and blitz pretend to be dating so often they literally don’t even think about it anymore. 

\- like. couples package at the gym? _cool,_ says blitz, _let’s pretend to be dating for ten seconds boo while i get this sick discount._ being pestered by someone? _ah here comes my boyfriend,_ hearth signs, giving blitz a smooch on the cheek effortlessly, _hello dear_

\- they are always ready to roll, no questions asked, and it confuses the _shit_ out of people. 

[]

blitzstone week day four - light/darkness

\- hearth has grown up in a darkness that no amount of sunlight could pierce. underneath his parents, he felt a shadow over his heart, a black void swallowing him whole. the kind that is shame and oppression and crying alone, shaking hands trying to suffocate your sobs. despite being an elf, he truly only found light in his life for the first time by a passionate, loving, dwarf.

\- blitz is supposed to fear the light. he’s supposed to avoid it. he’s supposed to cower away, to cover and hide. he’s supposed to embrace the dark like an old friend. and he does. but then a elf stumbles into his life, and he finds himself seeking light. creating light, to sustain another. looking forward to the sunrise, for someone else’s sake. he finds himself anticipating brightness. instead of staying on the same dim and lonely and worn path, he basks in the reflection of light off another’s face. 

[]

blitzstone week day five - family

\- listen. i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again, but magnus pulls them all together as a big family. he’s blitz and hearth’s biggest fan, cheerleader, and annoyance. he loves his parents. insert here magnus trying to wrangle both of them in a hug at the same time and knocking their heads together.

\- samirah is the sister, she is the rock, she is the strength. and she will fight anyone who fucks with her parents. insert here samirah sharpening her axe with a calm serious expression, standing in front of hearth and blitz.

\- alex’s favourite thing is to take pictures of them being cute and has like, four photo albums filled to the brim. insert here alex taking a picture of them yawning in the grocery store, the two of them staring at honey nut cheerios, and defending herself that, “it’s absolutely a cute picture, let me live”. 

[]

blitzstone week day six - scarf

\- so we’ve got our boy hearth who wears all black and i’m just imagining that blitz like, had zero expectations that hearth would actually wear the scarf when he gave it to him. obviously he poured his soul into making it, but when he handed it over to hearth he did not expect that hearth would actually add a splash of colour to his stubborn aesthetic. imagine his flustered and pleased surprise when it goes down like this

blitz: i made this scarf for you

hearth: you know, i don’t really wear colour

blitz: it’s fine, you don’t have to wear it

hearth: no, i’m gonna wear it forever. back off. 

[]

blitzstone week day seven - soulmates

\- seeing as i’ve already written a soulmate au fic before, i need to be more creative. so welcome to the particular hell called ‘written on your skin is the LAST words your soulmate will say to you’. so obvious warning tag here for character death… 

\- blitzen is not shy about his words. he rolls up his sleeves and anyone can see the plain, ‘i’m sorry’ written across his dark skin. he cracks jokes about it, and brushes it off. hearth hides his mark beneath a bracelet. no one has ever seen it. 

\- in the final battle, hearth fights his hardest, and puts his everything into protecting the ones he loves, and he is struck down. blitz finds him, frantically falling to his knees beside him, trying to close his wound. but it’s too late. hearth smiles at him, and signs, ‘i’m sorry’ with shaking hands.

\- blitz swears at him, and tries to save him, and pleads with him, and asks him not to leave him. but it’s not enough. and it’s only later, does he see that hearth has lost his bracelet, and his mark reads in clear script, ‘please don’t leave me’. 

[]

fierrochase week day one - royalty

\- magnus makes alex a flower crown, spending hours picking pink and green flowers and weaving them together.

\- alex loves it, reciprocates by making him a clay crown. it’s painted by hand and bedazzled lovingly with ‘beantown’ in sparkling gold gems.

[]

fierrochase week day two - weapons

\- “samirah, make alex stop hitting me with the pool noodle!!” (“magnus stop whining she’s barely touching you.”)

\- “oh shit i’m so sorry alex i almost smacked you with a hockey stick you woke me up and it scared me half to death.” (“haha that’s my bad i shouldn’t have let myself into your room i just wanted to talk to your aloe vera and african violet.”)

\- “alex are you throwing candy at me as an attack or a gift? i mean i’m gonna eat them either way but still.”

[]

fierrochase week day three - secret admirer

\- magnus left a flower hanging off alex’s door handle on floor 19. alex was immediately cheered up and put it in her hair. she wore it until it shrivelled up and died, at which point she pressed it in between two art history textbooks and kept it.

\- next was a tiny pink paper crane, which she taped to her mirror. then a little green bracelet, that sparkled in the light.

\- until alex opened her door and accidentally caught magnus in the act of balancing a bag of ribbon candy on her door handle.

\- ‘excuse me, i have to go and die in the quickest way possible.’ magnus told her, backing up and rapidly flushing tomato red.

\- alex laughed and plucked the candy from his hands, saying, ‘or instead you could come in and hang out.’ she popped two candies in her mouth and spoke around them, ‘though i’m not sharing.’

[]

fierrochase week day four - hiking/nature

\- magnus takes alex hiking on their first date, of course. nimbly hopping over dirt embedded roots, he talks at first about the different types of trees and the animal prints. but then slowly his head falls and he describes walking these trails with his mother, his voice rasped with constricting grief

\- alex bumps their shoulders together, hands in her pockets, watching magnus through her eyelashes and feeling a empathetic ball of sorrow lodge in her throat. she tells him that his mother sounds awesome, and magnus agrees with a sad smile

\- then magnus brings her to a bridge, with a smooth river flowing underneath at snail pace. he climbs down to a lower outcropping of rock, strips of his shirt, and takes a two-step flying leap into the water. then emerges, calling up that the water is fine.

\- he lied. alex plunges into what feels like liquid ice, shrieking magnus’ name the moment she breaks surface. but he lends her his shirt to dry off, gives her his blankets when they get home, and makes her hot chocolate, so she actually enjoys their date quite a bit.

\- (that of course doesn’t mean that it stops her from giving him hell about it for a week…)

[]

fierrochase week day five - college

incomplete list of things that magnus and alex get up to while in college:

\- accidentally caused a dormitory wide pillow fight

\- had breakfast for dinner in a denny’s six nights out of seven during midterms

\- tried to keep a pet squirrel, failed

\- tried to turn the hallway into a slip and slide, failed

\- made the most disgusting punch in a soup pot composed of roiling red kool aid, which stained the floor forever when they accidentally knocked it over

\- they only shared one class together but the prof learnt to fear the sound of their muffled giggling

\- became known across campus as ‘that couple’ that are unified partners in crime, nauseatingly cute, and roast each other constantly

#ALSO MAGNUS: MY S/O IS AN OVEN

#PERSON: WHY?

#MAGNUS: ROASTS ME

[]

fierrochase week day six - alternative fandoms au 

dc comics au because reasons

\- magnus chase as superboy, all goofy smiles and loves being a teen titan. alex fierro as robin, confined to her secret identity by batman, but a brilliant leader and devoted friend.

\- i just love the idea of a genderfluid robin, constantly confusing the villains, while magnus, who can easily tell, is cackling in the background

\- superboy and robin being the Best team up, and alex eventually screwing batman’s rules and confiding in magnus her identity. after that, magnus is always found hanging out in the batcave, sitting on the giant penny and cracking jokes with alex. 

\- ‘this is exactly why i didn’t want you to tell anyone your identity’ batman growls, while superboy darts around the room. alex doesn’t care, she’s just happy that she can be honest with magnus.

[]

fierrochase week day seven - soulmates

\- soulmate au where everything you write on your skin appears on your soulmate’s skin

\- alex starts their communication when they’re young kids, writing knock knock jokes on her arm and starting tic tac toe games

\- magnus is so excited!! to have a soulmate!! he talks to her every day, asking how she’s doing and cheering her up if she’s sad.

\- alex asks one day in washable blue marker if magnus thought she was a boy or a girl, and magnus replies that ‘he doesn’t care either way’ and alex is super :DD

\- when they’re both homeless finding a pen and talking to their soulmate falls down low in priorities, but occasionally magnus will borrow a library pen and write ‘i hope you’re doing alright…’. alex finds a pen after a long period of silence and writes a very long letter on her forearm that she can’t bring herself to regret even when it lingers on her arm for ages bc she has no soap

\- when they meet in person, they’re both so busy it doesn’t come up. it isn’t until the dust settles that they finally start writing to each other again, and alex finally spots her own handwriting on his arm and everything makes sense.

[]

  * hearthstone and blitzen decide to get married with like, two days notice. they tell their friends ‘we’re just gonna have a small get together on friday to get married no big deal’
  * (spoiler alert it is a big deal)
  * blitz says ‘oh i’m just gonna throw together something to wear’ and locks himself in his workshop for forty eight hours
  * hearth decides to decorate with a duck theme and it gets out of hand, like, really fast.
  * magnus hunts down every rubber duck in boston and dumps armloads onto the table, while alex cheerfully tells them that’s she’s going to string the ducks like popcorn garland
  * samirah appears with duck cake toppers, duck patterned napkins, duck centrepieces, and refuses to reveal the source of her items. (it’s esty, she’s been planning in advance)
  * amir volunteers to provide falafel for the wedding dinner and magnus immediately volunteers to help (read: taste test)
  * the collective effort of floor 19 folds hundreds of origami ducks, hanging them from the ceiling
  * the ‘small get together’ is almost fifty people packed in the room, in various states of formal dress due to the short notice, surrounded by ducks and delicious smelling food
  * magnus is the flower boy, and alex is the officiant. she has the whole lot of them laughing throughout the ceremony. blitz looks radiant, hearth looks love struck, and when they kiss, all is well in the world



[]

***SLAMS HANDS ON DESK* I SEE YOUR BLITZSTONE GETTING MARRIED AND RAISE YOU THEM GETTING ASKED IF THEY EVER WANNA HAVE KIDS AND RESPONDING "WE ALREADY HAVE THREE (MAGGIE, SAM AND ALEX)"**

**asked Anonymous**

DO WE HAVE KIDS? OH HO HO!! LET ME WHIP OUT MY WALLET FULL OF PICTURES OF MY WONDERFUL CHILDREN!! PLEASE SIT DOWN SO I CAN SPEND AN HOUR DESCRIBING EACH OF THEIR ACCOMPLISHMENTS!!

[]

**sometimes i remember when blitz said the squirrel's screams were no worse than what he told himself every day and i? crave death? I LOVE HIM,,,**

**asked gamedot**

this fucking line keeps me up at night… why do you hate yourself so much my beautiful son… i’m crying….

blitz would be the absolute king of self deprecating humour tho

person: wow your outfit is great today!  
blitz: thanks i have to make up for my existence somehow

[]

chase space december headcanons:

  * starting december 1st every kid who walks through the door is invited to create a decoration 
  * there’s a craft table covered in craft supplies (but tbh it’s mostly glitter at this point) and kids make sparkling christmas baubles, shimmering stars of david, and any decorations from the other dozens of faiths in the boston homeless youth
  * magnus makes it a point to ask each kid what their decoration means (so he can explain to anyone who asks if that kid isn’t home), and ends up with anything from a long explanation of the kwanzaa traditions, to ‘i’m an atheist and i wanted to make a frog covered in glitter’.
  * by the end of the first week of december, the house is 1) glimmering, and 2) covered from head to toe in honest passion and cheer, which was magnus’ goal in the first place



[]

everytime someone tries the ‘why weren’t you at elf practice’ meme with hearth, he always signs in reply: ‘there are no ethical elves in late stage capitalism’.

[]

**IMAGINE BLITZ AND HEARTH ADOPTING A CAT FROM THE STREETS AND LETTING IT LIVE IN THE CHASE SPACE WITH THEM AND THE KIDS**

**asked Anonymous**

a friend of mine right now is trying to get this stray cat in her neighbourhood to trust her enough to help and let me tell you, it is a fucking long process

blitz spots the cat slinking around the back alley, with dirty fur and a hideous scrunched up face only a mother could love. the cat has one mood: angry hissing mode, one hundred percent of the time. and blitz is like, ah yes. this one.

he visits the cat once a day with small bits of food, which the cat will accept only if blitz stays away. it takes a whole two weeks before he can pet the cat, and almost a whole month before he can pick it up without being scratched. but blitz is incredibly patient, talking in soft tones and smiling kindly. hearth meets the cat and is like: that’s the ugliest cat i’ve ever seen. let’s keep it.

a trip to the vet, a quick stop at the pet store, and they manage to bring the feline home. they call her ‘pretty’. she spends most of the time on the roof, slinking around like she’s patrolling, watching over her new family. 

[]

headcanon that for years before they even started dating hearth and blitz always kissed at midnight on new year’s eve

[]

headcanon that _right_ when magnus kisses alex on new year’s eve, she turns into a fish

[]

list of things magnus was given for his birthday:

  *     * a heartfelt rendition of the beatles song ‘here comes the sun’, performed by jack
    * a bedazzled jean jacket that reads ‘beantown’ on the back with the most sparkly gems, complete with studded shoulder spikes, handmade by alex
    * a formal apology for allowing alex access to his workshop, and another giant fluffy blanket, this one with a flourishing leaf pattern, from blitzen
    * a constructed fort using the already large collection of blankets, with soft freshly baked maple cookies inside, via hearth, and an explanation that blitz is still trying to make up for all the nights that magnus had to go cold while homeless
    * a giant box of books that she thought he might like, from samirah
    * picture this: magnus chase, birthday boy, sitting in a carefully built blanket fort, wrapped in a lovingly made jean jacket and a soft leaf covered quilt, a new book in one hand and fresh cookie in the other, surrounded by friends and jack’s enthusiastic singing



[]

alex: oh hey the hotel is having a ‘valentines day to the death’

magnus: what would that look like?

alex: no idea but let’s go i definitely want to find out

[]

**it's so funny that blitz is like a middle aged single mother who lives on coffee and spite alone even tho he's actually a 20 year old guy and doesn't actually have kids**

**asked Anonymous**

blitzen, a 20 year old male with no biological children, attends the PTA meeting for the chase space kids. he’s the best dressed (violet vest, skinny tie, embroidered capris, and carrying a trenta black coffee, with the bags under his eyes that might as well be gucci), and he makes suburban-mom-karen cry with the lemon squares he brings to the bake sale. if you come at any of his kids he will fight you, your fashion sense, and your mediocre cheesecake.

[]

**So idea, what if Alex helped Blitz create a 'non-binary' clothing like that can be both feminine and masculine.**

**asked Anonymous**

i can totally see it as like, alex just borrowing his workshop to create something cool to wear for herself, except that then a customer sees it on the mannequin and is like ‘BRUH CAN I HAVE THAT TOO?’ and it just spirals from there

[]

blitz has dozens of pictures in his phone of him very seriously taking a mirror selfie of his killer outfit, but hearth is behind him, nuzzling his neck or making a face or kissing his cheek

[]

**I like how Magnus at the beginning of the series was "I'll beat u up" "homeless 5ever" "middle fingers go up" but now he's a disney princess who talks to animals**

**asked Anonymous**

i definitely think that at the beginning of the series magnus felt the need to act tough, likely as a way to survive, but now he’s safe and he has a family again and i think it’s peeled back a lot of his defences

[]

**blitz** : don’t look at me like that

**hearth** : like what?

**blitz** : like i’m your everything

**hearth** : i don’t know how else to look at you

[]

magnus: oh goodie, this week is the hotel valhalla pride parade

alex: PRIDE PARADE TO THE DEATH

[]

**so hey lets talk BlitzStone!! any aus for them u rlly like? (sorry abt that rude anon!)**

**asked Anonymous**

it’s ok!!! thank you for your concern tho  
  
and OH BOY MAN i have done two soulmate au’s in the past but i still have ideas for more like:

\- ok soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you once you both have your mark, but they appear at anytime ~18 years old and some people are early and some are late etc, and people usually keep them secret so you can’t manufacture the situation for the words 

\- and hearth got his and was upset about the words but he wouldn’t show anyone, and blitz was like, ‘i am going to fucking fight your soulmate’

\- blitz is a late bloomer, and he finally gets his words and they’re _‘i love you so much_ ’ and blitz is like ????????

\- he’s with magnus when it happens and blitz didn’t understand why people hid their words until he got his. now he’s like ‘NO MAGNUS YOU CAN’T SEE’

\- ((magnus totally notices him getting his mark and shouts ‘PICKLES’ on the off-chance he’s his soulmate and he could to mark him with that forever))

\- blitz tries to meet up w hearth bc he wants to commiserate but his best friend is suddenly AWOL and he’s like ???????? again

\- he looks all over for him and FINALLY finds him chilling on a swingset and he’s like ‘i’ve been looking all over for you!!’

\- and hearth. just stares at him. then he slowly signs, ‘i love you so much’.

\- blitz is like ‘wait what. no. wait. WAIT WHAT?’

\- turns out: magnus had spilled the beans to hearth that blitz had gotten his soulmark and hearth had fled bc he was sad that blitz was gonna meet his soulmate, who wasn’t going to be hearth, since he had ‘ _i’ve been looking all over for you!_!’. which is something he had interpreted to be a stranger meeting their soulmate for the first time, not something blitz would say (bc he wanted it to be blitz, of course)

\- then they kiss and blitz doesn’t have to stand on his tip toes bc hearth’s still sitting on the swing set the end

[]

**Could you plz do another blitzstone Headcanons? You can make them long if you like, I just really love your page 😭🤩**

**asked Anonymous**

thank you !! 

\- so the moment that blitz realizes he is in love with hearth it’s a quiet thing. it’s like poking the last puzzle piece into place, a gentle and satisfying feeling. he stares at hearth for a long time, his lungs catching softly with the realization that blitz _loves_ him. 

\- and blitz, being blitz, just sits on it. for like. _forever_. he knows he loves hearth. it’s a fact of the universe. he doesn’t do anything about it, he doesn’t want to inflict himself on hearth. he admires from afar, through eyelashes, heart skipping beats and fingers trembling.

\- blitz falls into loves like it’s a secret, and he keeps it. blitz locks it away in a steel box, keeps his cards close to his chest, and endures pining for years and years.

\- hearth, on the other hand, is staring at blitz one day and his brain just goes **_[KILL BILL SIRENS]_**

\- he confesses almost immediately, because it’s sudden and overwhelming and consuming and he has to spill it at blitz’s feet or else he’s absolutely certain he will explode or expire or

\- and blitz slowly unravels his secret and holds out his heart in his hands and says, _take it, it’s already yours_

[]

Oh! Oh! Oh! Could you please do Headcanons on hearths laugh? Like he just giggles one day and everybody is in awe because he sounds like an angel. And even more laughing times! 😁🙌🏽

asked Anonymous

\- LET MY BOY LAUGH

\- tbh he probably giggles the first time bc of some terrible asl pun. like, pasteurized milk. 

\- the conversation just _halts_ bc everyone is staring at him, wide eyed. hearth shrinks back, a little confused. blitz nudges him, and kindly signs, ‘it’s good to hear you laugh, bud’.

\- magnus makes it his god damn life goal to make hearth laugh. he looks up the worst jokes. he does so many puns the whole room is groaning and throwing things at him. he occasionally earns hearth’s shoulders shaking with laughter, but that’s it.

\- but _blitz._ the dwarf can usually make hearth peel with laughter with only a couple words. it’s always some convoluted inside joke that _no one else gets_. but it makes hearth laugh, and it’s so sweet and musical, even if he’s laughing over blitz signing _all hail the tuna????_

[]

**I love youuuu your Headcanons are amazing 😍🤩**

**asked Anonymous**

no i love _you_!!!!

\- headcanon that hearth plays a ton of video games outside of pinball, and blitz always hangs out on the couch with him, working on his designs with his feet in hearth’s lap, and taps his legs if the music starts to get ominous. 

\- hearth likes puzzle and strategy games but he LOVES horror games. he never gets scared. blitz pretends he doesn’t get scared too but sometimes he has to watch through his fingers. 

\- subtitles aren’t perfect and sometimes blitz will tap his leg VERY incessantly bc the subtitles WERE NOT PROPERLY CONVEYING HOW INTIMIDATING THAT SCREAM WAS, HEARTH. _RUN HEARTH RUN_.

[]

**Can you do blitz Headcanon(s) however many you want it doesn’t matter, but we both love the guy**

**asked Anonymous**

oh boy i SURE DO LOVE BLITZ let’s see how many i can think of

\- blitzen has watched every episode of the new queer eye netflix series at least three times and his favourite fab four member is absolutely tan

\- i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again: my boy is a night owl. he can and will pull all-nighters. it means he’s still in bed at 3pm and if you turn the lights on he hides underneath the blankets like a dwarf burrito.

\- subsequently, he drinks more coffee than what should be humanly possible. he’s the epitome of ‘shows up twenty minutes late with starbucks’. 

\- ‘i don’t blame you if you don’t like me, but if you don’t like how i dress i will physically fight you’

\- blitz always has bail money saved just in case. it’s not pessimism, it’s preparedness. 

\- kids love him. he’s the favourite baby-sitter in the neighbourhood.

\- you know when you’re trying to say something in a group of friends and you keep getting talked over or no one is listening but then that one kind soul is like, ‘what happened next?’. blitz is that friend.

[]

**Blitzstone sleeping Headcanons maybe?? Like who’s the little spoon? ‘i think we all kno it’s bby hearth bc he’s a smol angel) how do they sleep? 👍🏽**

**asked Anonymous**

magnus: are you a big spoon or little spoon  
hearth: i’m a knife  
blitz, from the other room: he’s the little spoon!

ok but “sleeps like an angel” – have you _met_ these boys? sleeping arrangements are not cute they are a _battlefield._

_-_ hearth likes the room hot and blitz likes it cold and if you think they don’t have passive aggressive fights over the thermostat temperature, the window being open, the fan running, etc, then you’re just wrong

\- after ages of blanket hogging they finally bought a second blanket. unfortunately this means the person who’s hogging the blankets now has more blankets to steal.

\- blitz sleep-talks, which is fine bc hearth can’t hear him anyway. hearth snores, and this is not fine, and blitz tries to suffocate him with a pillow.

\- magnus, eating cereal in the morning, after listening to their copious complaints: so why don’t you just sleep in separate beds?  
hearth and blitz: /immediately both offended/

[]

**hcs about blitzstone being like dads to magnus?? (esp when they first met on the streets or in general) ?? <3 <3 :)**

**asked Anonymous**

  * sleeping rough so they sleep with magnus between them more like _my heart_
  * that fake thing where you say ‘i’m full have my last bite’ just bc they want magnus to have more food
  * you know blitz convinced magnus to let him try and braid his hair at least once 
  * the first time magnus stops himself from doing something stupid bc he didn’t wanna face their disappointment he was like ‘ah damn… they’re my dads’
  * if anyone gives magnus trouble hearth spends the whole next day walking around boston with magnus tucked under his arm and glaring at _everyone_. magnus is like ‘seriously stop death-glaring the entire earth’s population i’m fine’
  * blitz, on the other hand, has already found the people who messed with magnus and framed them for murder
  * just kidding
  * **_or am i_**



[]

**Mcga crying Headcanons? How and what do they cry about?**

**asked Anonymous**

magnus: cries over his mum, obviously. ugly crier. 

samirah: once in a blue moon she will cry tears of frustration, and then immediately erase all evidence. 

hearthstone: hasn’t cried since 1999. 

blitzen: happy crier. sad crier. angry crier. somehow makes it look good. the type to smile through his tears and tell you he’s alright. 

alex: cries sometimes. doesn’t cry other times. doesn’t let herself be ashamed. sometimes is anyway. she’s trying. 

[]

**You can’t do that 😭 I know my baby Hearthstone cries over something**

**asked Anonymous**

milk: spills  
  
hearth, who hasn’t cried in 18 years: oh god this is it

[]

**i'm rereading ship of the dead and i'm being sad about hearthstone (i mean "sad about hearthstone" is my middle name but more than usual you know) so like. could you do some angsty hearth headcanons because i love suffering? and maybe about how his childhood abuse affects his current life? thanks i love you and your blog is amazing❤️**

**asked kirjoihin-kadonnut**

i’m starting a club we’re gonna get jackets that say ‘sad about hearthstone’ on the back in rhinestones

  * i’m not saying hearth has problems with authority i’m just saying try telling him what to do and see how that goes for you
  * he’s gotten headaches for his whole life and doesn’t even consider taking a painkiller bc this is just how existence is for him
  * alternating between dissociation and hyper-vigilance? more like a regular tuesday
  * apologizes for things not his fault pretty much constantly
  * still flinches when not expecting touch, apologizes for that too
  * has a definite thing about not wanting to owe people money
  * very wary, doesn’t trust well, like his trust is always conditional, half-formed, not truly solid, so it’ll hurt less when it’s broken
  * in his head being hurt by the people he loves is not an _if_ but a _when_



[]

**u should do blitzstone headcanons about what they did all day when they had to hide from blitz's imminent doom in the safe house thing!**

**asked Anonymous**

**hearth, pacing a hole in the floor:** :c

**blitz, lying on the couch, rubbing his eyes:** will you please sit down?

**hearth:** you don’t seem to think this is a big deal

**blitz, weary, resigned:** it’s not the end of the world

**hearth, snapping** : your death would be the end of _my_ world

[]

**Oh tbh me too I reread sword of summer and I love suffering as well, umm can you also do Blitzen angst?**

**asked Anonymous**

  * blitzen desperately wants to prove himself but i think even if he saved the world he wouldn’t feel it was enough (oh wait he did and he doesn’t)
  * boy is HARD on himself. like. damn.
  * brushes off praise immediately, still remembers every piece of criticism he’s ever been given like it was burnt into his skin
  * believes that everyone deserves to be happy but somehow has circumvented that thought so it doesn’t apply to himself
  * hi my name is blitzen i like long walks on the beach during the dead of night, wearing damn good fashion to cover my crippling insecurity, and crying myself to sleep
  * his most recurrent intrusive thoughts are: ‘i don’t deserve to be here with them’, ‘i should be trying harder, and ‘i’m going to mess this up’.
  * king of cognitive distortions. especially personalization and labelling. aka he assumes responsibility for negative events not under his control, and has assigned a negative label to himself that leaves no room for change



# *BANGS POTS AND PANS OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR* BLITZEN HAS ANXIETY THAT FUELS HIS INFERIORITY COMPLEX

[]

**Oh hi there! How is your day going? I’m in need of some blitzstone Headcanons, would you be able to provide please?**

**asked Anonymous**

oh hi! my day is going, eternally marching me forward in the unstoppable tide of time, hurtling me ever closer to death with every passing second

but i could do some blitzstone

  * they pretty much adopt magnus on the streets, this is established, they are his parents
  * BUT ALSO they get married bc they think it’ll make their lives easier (and it does. blitz does hearth’s taxes and hearth can sign ‘THAT’S MY HUSBAND’ john mulaney-style. and also be next-of-kin, sure)
  * then like a year after their courthouse wedding blitzen makes hearth a ring bc he’s testing the metal for a customer and he’s like ‘here keep it’ so hearth wears it forever
  * and hearth asks him out on a date on valentines day like, _kind of_ as a joking homage to the married thing but also _kind of_ because he wants it to be a date, but it’s whatever
  * so when they finally kiss, blitz just fucking loses his shit laughing, signing, “oh my god we have done this ALL WRONG”
  * hearth gets him a little card that says, ‘ask out, kiss, fall in love, propose, get married, have a kid, not necessarily in that order’



[]

**Can you do goofy Hearthstone Headcanons? Like I feel like he has this mask up that’s so serious and I wanna see the goofy side of him like just messing about and stuff🤪**

**asked Anonymous**

picture this: hearthstone, who wears a mask of steel, all badassery and discipline. it is a wall that cannot be pierced. except there is one single weakness in this armour, and that is:

  * **BABIES**
  * so give hearthstone a baby and suddenly this man who hasn’t smiled in years lights up like a fucking vegas strip
  * he plays peek-a-boo for hours. like, literal hours. complete with goofy facial expressions, sticking his tongue out, pretending to brain himself, all of which makes the baby shriek with joy
  * hearthstone, wearing all black looking like murder come for dinner, jiggling a toddler on his knee, doing that thing where you throw them in the air over and over 
  * a baby that’s been crying will be instantly soothed if allowed to lay on hearth’s chest. it’s like magic. he spends hours watching television with a baby snoozing in the middle of his chest, expression bored, one hand supporting the kid and the other flicking through with the remote
  * very intense baby-sign conversations
  * hearth going everywhere with a baby carrier, the kid chewing on the edge of his scarf



[]

**How would Blitzen react to Hearth in a dress? 😁👌**

**asked Anonymous**

see now. this depends. bc like, hearthstone? is a disaster. so any dress that he would pick out would be a) black, obviously, b) probably fucking hideous

so blitz would react: oh no. oh god, i HAVE SO MANY OTHER BEAUTIFUL DRESSES I COULD PUT YOU IN. 

hearth: i like this one tho

blitz: /physically pained but overall supportive/

get hearth in a stylish dress tho? blitz is instant heart-eyes emoji. chin-in-hands, watching his bf with a gooey expression. 

[]

**So like, could you do Headcanons on Hearth and Samriah’s friendship? Like what would they do together? Would they have sleepovers and not tell anybody what goes on? Would they have millions of inside jokes? Please provide us with this vital information in the form of Headcanons 😁**

**asked Anonymous**

  * these two are the absolute masters of the Shared Glance. if any bullshit is going on and they have an entire conversation of eyerolls and raised eyebrows.
  * they have complicated handshake that is over thirty seconds long. they always implement it with matching stone faces, though they both smile at the end if they can get through the whole thing without messing up.
  * imagine these two standing side by side. hearth being so tall and wearing all black, arms crossed. samirah has blazing expression under her gleaming hijab, and a hand on her axe. the epitome of murder friends.
  * their inside joke is the instant offer of ‘want me to kill them?’ when anything inconvenient happens. a guy cuts you off in traffic? i’ll kill him. you stubbed your toe on that table? i’ll kill it for you.
  * they study together. the two of them lock themselves away from everyone else and buckle down. working in the same room keeps them accountable, and they can commiserate.
  * they’re both early birds, unlike their friends, and they usually get coffee together in the morning when the sun rises. 



[]

**Hey... I just need some blitzstone please... I would pay if I had money**

**asked the-straight-as-a-circle-train**

it’s ok your love is more than enough

  * hearthstone wears a suit exactly once in his life. 
  * and no, it’s not his wedding. hearth wears his leather jacket and blitzen just grins when he sees him, not even surprised.
  * the singular time he wears a suit is when blitzen is given a once in a lifetime opportunity to showcase his line in a huge fashion show. 
  * hearthstone snags one of the suits and proudly wears his husband’s creation on stage in front of everyone
  * blitzen tears up when he sees him and barely stops himself from jumping on the runway
  * instead he meets him backstage and lets his taller husband sweep him up in devastating kiss, clinging to the lapels of the suit jacket he made with his own hands 



[]

***cough* Sadabouthearthstonehcs *cough***

**asked Anonymous**

**blitz:** i made you this scarf! :D

**hearth:** oh, nice. what do you want for it?

**blitz:** no no, it’s a present.

**hearth** : a what

**blitz:** … a present. you know. a gift. for you.

**hearth:** oh. sorry, i haven’t gotten one of those before. thank you.

**blitz, grimly smiling through the barely restrained urge to go and murder everyone who ever mistreated or neglected hearth in the past:** no problem buddy 

[]

**Ok those angsty Headcanons made me sad. Any happy Headcanons for hearth? What makes him smile, and is he proud about anything?**

**asked Anonymous**

  * dogs of all sizes. hearth urgently taps blitz’s arm whenever he spots a dog in public. 
  * also: cats, racoons, birds, rabbits, and on one memorable occasion, an alligator. 
  * if hearth is outside by himself he’ll sneak a photo and text it to blitz with no caption, so like half their messages are just covert pictures of dogs
  * list of things that he enjoys: frozen grapes, slurpees in the largest size, cinnamon toast crunch, and kettle corn. 
  * what makes him proud: pretty much anytime blitz does anything. blitz could successfully brew a pot of coffee and hearth would be like _thumbs up great job_
  * notoriously hard to get a smile, but presents (especially handmade ones) produce a helpless smile that he always tries to hide by covering his mouth with his hand. recent presents include freshly-picked flowers, his favourite cup of coffee, and a dog made of clay. 



[]

**gotta balance out these #sad hearth headcanons bc Let That Elf Be Happy! any joyful hearth headcanons ya got? esp from before the events of sos?**

asked Anonymous

from before sos? joyful? hmmmm

  * i feel like when hearthstone and blitzen became friends it was like a whole new universe of _firsts_ for hearth. there was so much in the world that he didn’t get to experience before, and now
  * i’ve mentioned before the whole ‘oh i’ve never gotten a present before’ thing (rip), but like. cake. blitz makes him a cake and hearth is like… what is this. 
  * then he has a slice and he’s !!! 
  * chocolate is his favourite. no icing. they have it every year and hearth blows out the candles and doesn’t make a wish because a) he doesn’t think he deserves anything b) he can’t think of anything he wants. but he’ll lie and tell blitz when he asks that ‘i can’t tell you, then it wouldn’t come true’
  * first cup of coffee. hearth drinks it black. blitzen doesn’t believe him when he says he likes the taste, as the dwarf pours half the sugar bowl in his own cup
  * first hug. hearth got choked up and locked himself in the bathroom for an hour afterwards. blitz patiently waited him out and knocked on the door to tell him not to drown himself in the sink
  * first dance. he didn’t understand the concept, and even afterwards he still kind of doesn’t. but it makes blitz happy, so whatever.
  * first time he comes home and feels safe. he pressed his back to the door, long legs folded up with knees to his chest, hand against his mouth as he tried to suffocate the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. he hated it because it shouldn’t have been such a big deal but it
  * first time he falls asleep without an elephant of dread sitting on his chest. inhale. exhale. drift away without thinking about the inevitable misery. just sleep. 



[]

**Hey I just wanted to say that's your awesome and have such a huge imagination :D also can we have some headcanons about what happened when Blitz found out about Hearth's horrible childhood or something idk thankies <3**

**asked whatisbork-babydontyeetme-deact**

aaa i am so fucking flattered thank youuuu

  * i would not assume that hearth sat down and told blitz everything at once
  * in reality, it was a hundred little things that stacked up. he flinched if you moved too fast. he never talked about his family. he blamed himself for the littlest, most insignificant things. his self esteem was non-existent and his problems with authority could’ve had their own room in their apartment. hearth didn’t know kindness or gifts or friendship or –
  * and blitz spent a lot of time staring at him, examining him, putting together little pieces until they built a much larger and more worrying picture. he knew the basics, the gist of it, from context and observation, but he didn’t know the facts
  * blitz guessed but he didn’t know. mentions of money, of a brother. he grasped the severity but not the details. 
  * the first time they visit alfheim blitzen is still completely in the dark. by the time they leave he still doesn’t understand but he definitely hates hearth’s parents. 
  * it’s not hearth, instead, it’s blitz who sits him down and signs very calmly: ‘ _i know we haven’t talked about it, and that you don’t want to talk about it. but if you ever want to tell me, i’m here for you. whatever you want to do’_. 
  * hearth was like ‘ _cool thanks i’m gonna go sulk for like a week bye’_
  * but he came back. and he told blitz, very, very, very slowly. in off-hand conversations, in tiny moments, like it wasn’t a big deal. 
  * but it broke blitz’s heart every single time, and he smiled, and he signed that _it must’ve been so hard_ , that he _was so glad that you survived,_ or nothing at all, if there was nothing he could possibly say.
  * there’s still things, years later, that hearth brings up casually in conversations, like they’re no big deal. and it’s up to blitz to reply, to tell him, ‘ _actually buddy, you didn’t deserve that’._



[]

blitzstone week day one - mythology

  * orpheus and eurydice AU
  * blitzen fell in love with the hearthstone, a man of beauty and grace. but when their marriage was blessed, they were given an ominous prophecy that their happiness would not last.
  * soon after, hearthstone was bitten by a snake and died instantly. blitzen poured his grief into his crafting work and every living thing was moved by his agony. his mother freya blessed him to travel to the underworld so he would survive the perilous journey. 
  * once there, blitzen moved the gods of the underworld with his sorrow and was offered both a chance to freedom on one condition: hearthstone would follow him while walking out of the underworld, but blitzen can’t look back at him before coming out to the light or else he would lose him forever.
  * as they walked to the surface, blitzen tried to be patient, but realized he could not hear hearthstone’s footsteps behind him. he began to fear that the gods had tricked him. 
  * but he remained steady onwards, because he knew that hearthstone would follow him through hell. he trusted that his partner was right behind him as he kept moving, not turning his head, as he stepped out into the light.
  * hearthstone emerged, free, but blitzen, his husband of beauty and grace, was frozen to stone outside in the light outside of the underworld. 



[]

blitzstone week day two - fashion

  * hearthstone can always tell blitzen’s mood. while part of it is from being together for as long as they have, the other half is keen observation based on his fashion habits
  * a full blown suit with cravat and cufflinks either means that blitzen is on top of the world or he is seconds away from crying. either way, hearth knows to compliment him on it. if he starts crying, then it was the second one.
  * blitz is the type to wear what he wants despite the weather, so if he’s grumpy and wearing ten layers, it’s probably because he’s too hot
  * most sour moods can be alleviated via watching shows like project runway or queer eye. in emergencies hearth busts out his phone and they’ll collaboratively play dress-up games until blitz gets annoyed at his colour coordination and takes over.
  * blitz doesn’t even own sweatpants but if he’s extremely upset he’ll steal hearth’s and roll the cuffs up. as a result hearth panics immediately upon seeing them.
  * a hoodie, on the other hand, means he’s doing okay. could be better. maybe give him a hug. 
  * while hearth does not partake in any sort of fashionable wear, he can recognize most trends. he enjoys people-watching and pointing out hideous clothes to blitzen so he can invoke rants.



[]

blitzstone week day three - indoors / outdoors

blitz and hearth really want to have an outdoor wedding so they have it in the middle of the night. it works out pretty well, getting married underneath a blanket of stars, though there is a lot more yawning in the crowd than there is at a normal wedding. 

[]

blitzstone week day four - fantasy au

  * blitzen, a tailor, starts feeding a stray cat outside his work. the slinky white haired feline starts sleeping underneath his desk, chasing away rats, and keeping him company. 
  * hearthstone, a shapeshifter, adopts the cute tailor as his own, and tries to figure out how to reveal himself without ruining the fragile arrangement they have. 
  * except that one day, blitz crouches in front of his cat, and asks very seriously, “okay, if you’re secretly a human, now is the time to reveal yourself”
  * mystified, hearth does so. blitz does not understand his sign language, but when given a piece of paper, hearth writes: ‘how did you know?’
  * blitz laughs. he writes back, ‘i didn’t know, i was kidding. it was wishful thinking! i’m happy i asked, though.’



[]

blitzstone week day five - ducks

i literally feel like i’m blitzen bc it’s an hour before midnight on day five and i’ve run out of time and all i can think is: ducks? ducks! DUCKS! HERE TAKE SOME DUCKS!! 

ok, ok. you know how in the tv show FRIENDS joey and chandler literally just have a pet chick and a duck chillin in their apartment? hearthstone and blitzen have a pet duck but they give zero explanation for a) where it came from, and b) how they got the duck. blitzen dresses it up in small outfits. duck in a tiny sailor uniform. 

[]

**Hehe. ok im having a rlly rlly bad day, can I just have T.J. headcanons please?**

** asked rickriordantrash **

feel better with some of the best boy!!!!!

  * most people, when they discover that he cannot refuse challenges, take this as an opportunity to make him do stupid dares. tj is totally used to this, and since he’s in valhalla, overall it’s harmless and annoying
  * but then magnus. the first time he dares tj, it’s ‘i challenge you to actually get eight hours of sleep’ and tj is like ‘I ACCEPT… wait what’
  * then floor 19 catches on, and tj experiences a new trend, one that he far prefers over the dares of eating twenty marshmallows or climbing things not meant to be climbed
  * mallory: i dare you to take deeper breaths, wow, you’re gonna pass out if you keep that up
  * halfborn: i challenge you to a contest. no, it’s not a hugging contest. we’re measuring arm strength.
  * alex: hey man. i dare you to eat these vegetables. you actually did it? wild.



[]

blitzstone week day six - how we got here

if you asked blitzen how he got there, he’d say: _through patient determination and hard work, through long days and too-short nights, through the doubt of others and the doubt of myself, but i got here because i had someone just as stubborn and determined at my side, and i’m glad we’re here together now._

if you asked hearthstone how he got there, he’d give you a funny look, and sign: _i walked?_

#BLITZEN PATS HIS CHEEK FONDLY

[]

blitzstone week day seven - disabilities

blitzen watches all media with captions even if hearth isn’t there. he writes complaint letters when things don’t have proper accessibility – after a while it’s not just for hard-of-hearing accessibility, but for anything from wheelchair ramps to braille lettering. 

headcanon that blitzen has a bunch of food allergies and going out to eat is often a hassle. choosing vegan options covers all his bases, so he tends to pick vegan restaurants. hearth often orders vegan food out of solidarity, and also writes complaint letters when there’s a lack of options. 

[]

**Blitzstone raising Magnus headcanons?**

**asked Anonymous**

raising, like, from an earlier age?

  * magnus with a fashion sense, obviously. he loves sitting on the table in blitzen’s shop and helping him pick fabrics and colours, legs swinging.
  * related: magnus and blitzen wearing coordinated outfits, complete with sunglasses, sipping starbucks and judging people.
  * magnus following hearthstone absolutely everywhere, like a blonde shadow. 
  * you know the thing where you hold the hands of both your parents and get them to swing you really high as you walk? picture that
  * blitzen is a night owl, so when magnus gets nightmares he goes and sleeps in a blanket burrito on the floor of his workshop to the lullaby of a sewing machine
  * hearthstone brings him to the park, and calmly playing games in the grass.
  * _some PTA mom, watching them sign back and forth for a while:_ aw, that’s sweet. what are you two playing?
  * _magnus, with a dimpled smile_ : we’re preparing for ragnarok! i can’t wait to fight to the death.
  * _PTA mom, sweating_ : oh, um, okay



[]

**hearthstone, signing as he strides into the room with a venti iced coffee, reflective sunglasses, and a unmoving frown** : sorry i’m late i didn’t want to come

[]

**Plz do more Blitzstone Headcanons! 😭😭😭 I need moreeeee**

**asked Anonymous**

i’m on a friends-with-benefits kick rn

  * ok so like. at some point hearth is like: _positive intimacy? i’ve never heard of it_
  * to which blitz replies: _i could… help you with that. you know. as a friend. no strings attached, just like, mutually beneficial arrangement. no feelings at all, no sirree._
  * what could go wrong right
  * it’s sex yeah but it’s also like. tender kisses, desperate words of affirmation and appreciation signed with shaking hands, clinging to each other long after the fireworks die, breathing in the same shared space and just. existing.
  * blitz is in hell tbh. he loves hearth so god damn much and the fwb thing is kind of like lighting yourself on fire and just standing there as you slowly burn to death. but it helps hearth, and he promised no feelings, so he burns and he burns and he says nothing.
  * hearth is different. it’s more like getting shot and not realizing it until you look down and see the blood pouring from your chest. he finds out he’s in love with blitz because suddenly he has him, suddenly he can’t breathe unless he’s there, and now he has all these memories of his lips and his words and his touch and he’s. sliding down, clutching the wound, knees giving out as he realizes his mistake. that this wasn’t meant to happen.
  * and so they stop. say it’s not working. when in reality, it was working _way too well._



[]

**Can I please get blitzstone headcanons? I’m having a rlly bad day and your Headcanons always make me feel better**

**asked Anonymous**

that’s rough, buddy! here:

  * blitzen cosplays. he loves it, hand-sews all his costumes, makes props to con standards, and he does it all like a proper cosplayer: in a mad rush in the day before the convention
  * _yes, hearth, i know i decided on this cosplay seven months ago. i know i could’ve worked on it before now. can you go on the emergency glue-stick run for me anyway?_
  * the moment blitz decides on his next outfit, hearth googles the character and saves pictures on his phone. it comes in handy when he’s asked a hundred times _‘do you think this bow is the right colour? should i pin this higher??’_
  * hearth is very hard to convince to couple cosplay. he needs to know the source material, and it has to fit his mostly-dark aesthetic. this is a very narrow window, but blitz gets around it by sneakily bringing him things to watch on movie nights and then halfway through being like: “ _so would you cosplay death the kid y/n?”_
  * when he doesn’t cosplay with blitz, hearth accompanies him to the con and takes photographs…. but sometimes people think he’s cosplaying anyway with his normal outfit.



[]

**It’s my birthday! Do you have any blitzstone birthday headcanons?**

**asked Anonymous**

happy birthday!!!

  * so the two of them date for ages, like years and years, and hearth looks up one day and realizes that most people would probably be married at that point
  * and he starts to wonder why neither of them have proposed. they never even talked about it, not once. 
  * after thinking about it for a while, hearth realizes that it never occured to him because his father had made it clear when he was growing up that no one would want to marry him. so he hadn’t even considered it.
  * nervously, hearth starts to plan. he’s spent enough time with blitz in the workshop, watching and helping, that he’s confident he can craft a simple ring. so he does. it’s thick and silver, and he painstakingly carves a sentimental rune into the surface.
  * he has plans to propose on blitzen’s birthday. these plans fall through, because the night before, hearth is so nervous that blitz notices.
  * _‘did something happen?’_ blitz asks, the two of them standing in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner but hearth’s hands are shaking too hard.
  * _‘no. no.’_ hearth’s trembling fingers hang in the air, the sign language equivalent of _‘UHHHHHHH’_
  * _‘wanna tell me what’s up?’_ blitz says, smiling, eyes crinkling, and hearth caves.
  * ‘ _will you marry me?’_ hearth asks, chewing on his lip, heart pummeling his ribs in nerves.
  * ‘ _oh, yeah, of course.’_ blitz replies, tilting his head. ‘ _i didn’t think you wanted to, so i didn’t ask. but yeah, totally.’_
  * hearth shrugs, offering his mediocre handmade ring. ‘ _i didn’t think about it before now, but i want to if it’s you. happy early birthday’_
  * blitz loves the ring, and he loves hearth, and he flings his arms around hearth’s neck, his finger gleaming silver. 



[]

hearthstone and blitzen are in love

[]

**Can you make blitzstone Headcanons on when they realized they were in love?**

**asked Anonymous**

hearth saw blitz with a bright, genuine smile, and thought: _i would do anything to make you happy,_ but only realized years later that was the moment he was in too deep.

blitz watched hearth collapse from magical exhaustion, and his heart stopped in his chest, and he thought, _i can’t lose him._ blitz was haunted with that heart-stopping feeling until he finally acknowledged that it meant he was in love. 

[]

**blitz:** you ever see something that changes your life and you’re just- huh.

**hearth:** i saw you.

**blitz:** honestly that’s so gay and sweet and it really makes this awkward because i was gonna show you this drawing of magnus as a duck.

[]

blitzen, in tailor-made designer jeans rolled up at the cuffs, gucci sunglasses on, white keds, and a loose t-shirt that reads ‘i’m a luxury few can afford’. 

[]

alex and magnus think they’re being real sly when they dress up as hearth and blitz for halloween. alex has a candy cane scarf and a leather jacket, magnus in a suit and his best shoes. they’re giggling at their ingenuity until–

hearth and blitz are dressed as alex and magnus, except better and more accurate. hearth has dyed his light hair green and is dressed in literally what alex had been wearing earlier that day. blitz has a long blonde wig, a hotel vahalla shirt, and a flannel overtop. blitz take the lollipop out of his mouth and grins. hearth signs, “your move”.

[]

**blitz** : and how’s the most handsome guy in the world doing today?

**hearth, signing casually:** i don’t know, how are you?

**blitz:**

**blitz, voice cracking:** i-i’m fine

[]

“not all men” you’re right. blitzen, son of freya, would never do this.

[]

**okay so blitzstone fanfic prompt: hearth does something really reckless, and the two get in a really intense argument which ends up in hearth turning away. blitz, exasperated, signs something either very sappy or 'I love you' or something, but hearth is turned in the direction of a mirror, so he ends up seeing it.**

**asked mistandsundews**

Hearth tries not to get angry, he really does, but Blitz just won’t let it go. So what, he risked his life? It’s his life to risk. Hearth doesn’t want to be angry with him, but Blitz keeps bringing it up, over and over. 

At some point, his patience is just… gone. And he signs, ‘Leave me alone! I don’t need you to babysit me.’ Frustration and petty anger makes him turn away, not wanting to see what he has to say next. He didn’t anticipate the mirror behind him, and he can clearly see his best friend wilt like a sad flower. His hands drop, and an anguished expression is plain on his face.

‘But…’ Blitz’s hands form, fingers shaking. His shoulder heave a visible sigh, eyes on Hearth’s back. ‘I don’t want you to be hurt. I care about you too much.’

Hearth wheels around with his eyes wide. Blitz stares back, surprised. There’s a moment where Blitz’s hands hang in the air, in between words. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Hearth signs, very slowly. ‘I don’t want you to be hurt either.’

The surprise multiples, and Blitz’s lips say, “How did you…”

Hearth turns back around, locking eyes with Blitz in the mirror, and very purposefully signing, ‘I care about you too.’

[]

**Hurt/comfort prompt 15 with blitzstone :)**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts:  15\. “You need to eat something”

Magnus was asleep, drooling, his arms crossed over his chest and back against the brick wall of the alleyway the three of them had chosen for the night. Hearthstone and Blitzen were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the opposite wall, facing Magnus and watching him drool.

Hearth was supposed to be asleep too — that was how this whole thing worked, after all. Hearth took the days and Blitz took the nights. It was a good system. Or, it was _mostly_ good system.

Staring at the damp brick, at how it soundlessly dripped water from the miserable Boston rain onto the concrete, Hearth thought about his day with Magnus. They’d hid from the weather in the library, sharing a computer and looking up famous deaf people. They drank from the tap in the bathroom and graciously accepted the granola bars that were being passed out by the librarian. After that, they had enough money for hot dogs from a street vendor, and hung out by a bakery at closing time to score some free muffins.

But looking through the corner of his eyelashes at Blitz, who was hunched over his stomach, Hearth wondered how and when Blitz would’ve eaten that day.

Straightening up in decision, Hearth tapped Blitz on the arm. Blitz blinked in the dim lighting, then nodded to signal his attention.

Hearth signed, “ _Did you eat today?”_

Blitz frowned, reaching up to scratch the scruff on his face before slowly signing, _“I’m fine. You should be asleep.”_

His throat clogged guiltily. That was a ‘no’. _“You need to eat something.”_

Looking away with a gruff expression, Blitz shrugged, and signed flippantly. _“I’ll survive.”_

Hearth shook his head, standing up on cramped legs and using the wall to get himself upright. Blitz yanked on his pant leg, and when Hearth glanced down at him, he signed with jerky movements: _“What are you doing? You need to sleep!”_

_“I’ll survive.”_ Hearth replied, dryly. _“Just watch Magnus.”_

Blitz might’ve spoken, but it was far too dark for Hearth to read his lips in the brick alleyway. Instead, Hearth strode away on his long legs, confident that Blitz wouldn’t follow and leave Magnus unprotected.

The closest 24hr convenience store was not very close, and Hearth had absolutely no money. But he’d stolen for far less important things than this. When Hearth returned, soaked with rain and hiding a small meal, Blitz was almost curled double around his stomach, forehead inches from the dirty ground. Hearth’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he threw himself down beside him, unloading his spoils in front of them.

_“I can’t believe you. I would’ve been fine. You didn’t have to.”_ Blitz ranted in sign, but drank the orange juice and ate the various cheap foodstuffs while Magnus slept soundly. Then Blitz wrestled Hearth out of his soaked jacket and into his own mostly dry one, and manhandled Hearth to lean against him. The last thing Hearth read before Blitz forced him to lie down was, _“Thank you, you ridiculous elf.”_

[]

**For the hurt/comfort prompts... Maybe 14 blitztone, please ? - I know it probably doesn't mean much but hope your day gets better ! ✨**

**asked Anonymous**

on the contrary, anon, it means the WORLD to me. thank you i love you

hurt/comfort prompts:  14\. “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine”

The moment the needle came out, Hearth was on his feet, eyes wide and hand extended in a very clear and universal ‘stop’ sign.

“Ah,” Blitz said nervously to the nurse. “Just a second, okay?”

Hearth shook his head half a dozen times, and signed so fast that Blitz missed most of it. But there was no mistaking large, emphatic ‘X’ he made with his arms at the nurse. 

“It’s just a tetanus shot.” She said calmly, putting it back down onto the counter and out of sight. “If you’re afraid of needles, I can give you a minute.”

_“Not afraid.”_ Hearth signed, then crossed his arms tightly, like he was hugging himself.

Blitz smiled reassuringly, and signed, “ _Okay, not afraid. But you need the shot, buddy.”_

A shiver wracked Hearth’s body. He looked away with a stubborn line of his jaw.

Blitz sighed, and stepped forward to touch his arm. Hearth jumped, and glanced back at him. He chewed on his lip for a moment before signing, “ _People aren’t meant to have small sharp objects poked in them.”_

_“I know. It’ll be over in less than a minute. I’ll distract you.”_

Hearth grimaced, then nodded. The two of them sat back down with the nurse, and Hearth took off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeve. His posture was as tight as a bow-string, and there was a miserable set to his mouth.

Blitz reached up and directed Hearth’s eyeline away from the needle with a gentle hand on his chin, before signing, “ _Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.”_

Then he held out his hand, waiting patiently. After a second, Hearth took it, and Blitz nodded to the nurse. While she gave him the shot, Blitz squeezed with all his might, speaking so Hearth could read, “You’re going to be fine.”

Hearth squeezed back, eyes on him.

[]

**14 fierrochase?:3**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts: 14\. “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine”

Magnus’ first thought was, ‘that’s a lot of blood’. 

And his second thought was, ‘that’s _Alex’s_ blood’.

And his third thought was more like the feeling of suddenly having the ground disappear from underneath you, a flood of terror pushing his heart into his throat and choking him. 

“Whassa matter, Maggie?” Alex slurred, trying to make it a joke, but the hand she reached for him with was bright red and shaking. “Never seen a lil’ blood before?”

He snapped out of it, rushing forward and dropping hard to his knees beside her. “Hold my hand. You’re going to be fine.” Magnus told her, trying to sound authoritative as he began healing immediately. 

“I’m always fine.” Alex said weakly, managing a wink.

“Most people have the majority of their blood _inside_ their body.” Magnus replied, trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice as he frantically worked on her wounds. The transmission of her thoughts and feelings told him more about her pain than her words did. 

“I’m definitely not most people.” Alex lifted her other hand and held onto his with both. “But either way. Don’t let go.”

[]

**I know you said blitzstone or fierrochase so you don't have to do this one but platonic magnus and blitzes #2?**

**asked marvelfangeek09**

aAHHH YES PLEASE ALL THE PLATONIC TOO

hurt/comfort prompts: 2. “I’m at the hospital” 

“Blitz! Where are you?”

“Now kid, don’t freak out –”

“Don’t freak out? Why would you start a sentence with that? Where are you?” 

“I’m at the hospital.”

“Oh fuck. Holy shit. Are you okay? Which hospital? What can I –”

“I said don’t freak out.”

“And I never agreed to that!”

When Magnus arrived at the hospital, he was practically glowing. His hair was in total disarray, along with a wild look in his eyes. 

“You might wanna calm down the Frey-ness kiddo before–” was all Blitz could manage before he was aggressively hugged. Then Magnus gruffly pulled him to arms length, scanning his injuries with a set scowl.

“I’m okay.” Blitz tried.

“Who did this?” Magnus demanded, still glowing. “Where are they?”

Blitz couldn’t help but laugh, and hugged Magnus again. 

  * #IF YOU'RE LIKE: WHERE'S HEARTH?
  * #THE ANSWER IS: ALREADY DEALING WITH THE PERSON WHO DID THIS >:)



[]

**5, Blitzstone?**

** asked darlinghestia **

hurt/comfort prompts:  5\. “You’re burning up”

Hearth thought maybe something was wrong when Blitz blanched at the sight of food, and made excuses about not being hungry. 

He suspected something was wrong when Blitz kept rubbing the back of his neck, fingers flexing over and over as he suffocated a grimace.

But Hearth _knew_ something was wrong the moment Blitz reached up his hand to touch his sweat-damp forehead, knees swaying dangerously. 

Luckily he’d caught on, so when Blitz collapsed, Hearth was right at his elbow and saved him from hurting himself when he fell. He lowered Blitz gently to the ground, feeling the heat practically radiate off him.

Blitz’ eyes fluttered open again with a groan that Hearth felt vibrate through his chest. Hearth felt his forehead gently with the back of his hand, and his suspicions were confirmed.

“ _You’re burning up.”_ Hearth signed, frowning seriously. 

“I have too much work to be sick.” Blitz complained, then pressed his face into Hearth’s neck, eyelashes kissing his skin. 

Hearth rolled his eyes, and squeezed him tightly in his arms, since he couldn’t sign a reply when they were like that. When he managed to coax Blitz into taking medication and going to bed for the first time in ages, he kept repeating the signs, _“Stubborn dwarf.”_

[]

**number 3 with blitzstone? :D**

** asked 1pen1knife **

hurt/comfort prompts: 3. “Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself”

Hearth didn’t even realize he was doing it. He was on edge, hands fidgeting, but it wasn’t until Blitz’s soft hands closed overtop his that he realized.

“Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Blitz said, letting go after a quick squeeze, releasing him to freely sign.

Hearth raised his hands to reply, but flattered. He hadn’t meant to pick at his scabs, his healing scars from their latest battle still in a fragile state. But his restless body hadn’t even noticed the pain until Blitz made him stop. He settled on a slow, _“Sorry, it wasn’t on purpose.”_

Blitz’s smile was weak. _“You’ll give yourself an infection if you open those again.”_

He grimaced, well aware, and signed, _“It’s just habit.”_

_“I can’t encourage any habit that hurts you.”_ Blitz signed gravely. “ _Is there something else you’d like to do?”_

Hearth hesitated, recalling the feeling of Blitz’s steady hands on his. He held his out again, in question. 

Blitz laughed, smile much warmer, so much that Heart could see his molars. _“If you want.”_ And took his hands again, cradling them like precious things. 

[]

**God I feel bad about this but 7 For Blitzstone? Have a good day!**

**asked lasilhuetteinbianco**

hurt/comfort prompts: 7\. “Because nobody cares about me!”

thank you both so much! i really appreciate your kind words

The first time Blitz did something reckless and stupid, Hearth wrote it off as a one-time thing.

Then the second time, when Blitz threw himself into a bad situation with absolutely no regard for his own well-being, Hearth wondered what the hell was going through his head.

The third time, Blitz survived by the skin of his teeth, and Hearth had enough. He sat down next to him, and asked him over and over, what the hell was he thinking, what was his problem? Why, why, why?

Blitz grit his teeth. He gave non-answers. But Hearth was persistent, and Blitz finally snapped, “Because nobody cares about me!”

Hearth dropped his hands into his lap, shocked, and stared at Blitz. The dwarf roughly looked away, jaw flexing, and shook his head. He signed without looking, _“It doesn’t matter.”_

Hearth furiously snapped his fingers multiple times, until Blitz turned his wide eyes back to him, then signed in sharp motions, “ _It fucking matters.”_

_“No,”_ Blitz began, mouth twisting. “ _I can be the one to help people. But it doesn’t matter what happens to me–”_

_“It matters!”_ Hearth cut him off. 

“ _Why would it matter?”_

_“Because I care about you!”_ Hearth practically stabbed himself in the chest with his finger when indicating himself. His expression was blazing, overflowing with a passionate care for his best friend. “ _So yes, it matters. You matter to me. You’re not allowed to die.”_

Blitz stared at him. Then, wryly, “ _Not allowed?”_

_“Forbidden.”_ Hearth shut his eyes for a second, trying really hard not to think about Blitz dying. “ _Okay?”_

His fingers shook as he signed, but Blitz replied, “ _Whatever you want, buddy.”_

[]

**17 with Blitzstone plz. I'm loving your work with these~**

**asked Anonymous**

aaaah thank you ;__;

hurt/comfort prompts: 17\. “I don’t know where I am. Help me”

When they met, it was extremely confusing, and the fact that Blitz didn’t understand sign language was _really_ not helping. But there was this damn elf where an elf definitely shouldn’t be, and Blitz couldn’t just… leave him.

When the elf mimed writing, and Blitz was quick to fetch a pad of paper and a pen. The elf wrote, in shaking letters, ‘I don’t know where I am. Help me.’

Blitz stared. His heart twinged, like a guitar string being plucked. He picked up the pen, scribbling a reply. The elf looked surprised when he passed the paper back, but took it. 

‘What do you need?’

‘Sun.’ The elf managed to write, flexing his weak fingers. 

“Sun.” Blitz murmured to himself, already getting an idea. “Sun. I can do that. I can help.” and ran off to get his tools.

Later, Hearth will tell him that he was so surprised, because his father had _never_ written back in reply. He’d always just spoken out loud. Hearth knew in that moment, when Blitz was immediately and unthinkingly willing to be on the same level, that he could trust him. 

[]

**Am I qualified to ask for hurt/comfort prompts #6? (Love your work by the way ❤)**

**asked bookshelpwithmysocialanxiety**

you’re qualified to have my soul since you’re so dang kind, fren

hurt/comfort prompt: 6\. “No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry”

When Hearth woke up, everything was kind of blurry, like looking through a warped piece of plastic. It became more distinguished in increments – a lumpy white bedsheet, flashing machines, and – 

Blitz, holding his hand, and crying. 

Hearth tugged insistently at his fingers, trying to get them loose from the hold. Blitz’s gaze snapped up, watery eyes wide, but Hearth wanted his hands to talk. He signed clumsily, _“No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.”_

_“You idiot.”_ Blitz signed roughly, wiping at his face in between signs. “ _I can cry if you scare the shit out of me.”_

_“Don’t want you to cry.”_ Hearth replied, and then made a beckoning motion, trying to leverage himself up on one sore elbow.

_“What are you doing?”_ Blitz asked, but obligingly leaning forward forward. Once within reach, Hearth kissed him sweetly, intently, tasting salt and dirt. Only when Blitz smiled on his lips did he let his trembling elbow release the awkward pose, pulling away. 

_“Fixing it.”_ Hearth signed, and reached up to press his thumb into the dimple of Blitz’s smile, returning it with a tired and fond smile of his own. 

[]

**idk why i love to torture myself and my bbys but 19. for fierrochase if you're still doing the hurt/comfort dialogue prompts? i love your writing sm btw <3**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts: 19\. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Magnus?” the voice said, and there were hands on his skin, and he struggled awake, yanking himself away until his back hit the wall and the hands were gone.

“Don’t touch me!” Magnus managed through his choked throat, the grips of fear inflating both sides of his esophagus like a balloon. His legs were tangled in the bedsheets, contributing to the suffocating feeling all over his skin. 

“Sorry, not touching.” The voice replied. “It’s okay. You just had a nightmare.”

A nightmare. Magnus dug the heels of his palms into his eye sockets until spots appeared, then blinked into the dim lighting, where a silhouette was crouched next to his bed. Heart thundering, it took way too long for him to recognize her. “Alex?” 

“Last time I checked.” Alex said, though the tone of her voice was all wrong. Concerned. Hearing that from her was disorientating, almost more than the nightmare. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Magnus lied immediately. “Uh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was just … confused.”

“It’s cool.” Alex had her hands tucked carefully behind her back, and Magnus felt a stab of guilt lance through his chest. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I think I’m gonna get something to drink.” Magnus said, and reached out with only slightly trembling fingers. “Help me up?”

She hesitated, but took his hand, and he didn’t let go. 

[]

**Hey! I know that your'e blitzstone/fierrochase preferred, but can you please write prompt 4 with Mallory/Halfborn?**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts: 4\. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

The serrated knife imbedded the table in front of Halfborn’s face, making him jump. He turned his head upwards, where Mallory was towering over him, scowling and holding the hilt in place. 

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Mallory demanded, brow furrowed angrily, glaring at him.

Halfborn dangerously ventured, “I thought you were mad at me?”

“I am.” Mallory scoffed. “Answer the question.”

Halfborn rubbed his burning eyes. He shrugged, playing with the sharp edge of the knife in front of him. He was very tired. 

“You’re an idiot.” Mallory pried the blade from the table, and pointed it at his nose. “Follow me.”

“Do I have a choice?” Halfborn asked, rhetorically, and got up with leaden limbs. Mallory strode away faster than him, despite her shorter legs, and brought the two of them to the couch. She dragged him over to lie down and put his head on her legs, and began to stroke the tangles out of his hair.

“I am still mad at you too.” Halfborn reminded her, even as he made absolutely no effort to move.

“Of course.” Mallory said. “Shut up.”

He shut up. And he went to sleep, secure in the presence of strong fingers and a sharp knife.

[]

**hurt/comfort prompts no 13? <3 Thank you, I love your writing.**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts: 13\. “Hey, just look at me. Breathe”

Hearth always felt like there was so much shit in his life, that it only made sense for him to get nightmares. His waking brain could barely deal with all his trauma, and to leave his subconscious to run wild was practically asking for trouble. Though that did not mean he liked nightmares – more that they were an expected fact of life, something to be endured and pushed aside. 

Usually his dreams were predictable. His father, his brother, battles, darkness… except that tonight he was alone. He was in a stretching desert of sand dunes, the sun burning a hundred degrees on his skin, filling him with strength and warmth.   
  
Then he turned and saw Blitzen.   
  
His heart skipped a beat, and a lance of horror shot through him, and the worst part was that he knew exactly what it looked like when Blitz froze, he could see it perfectly, and he threw himself at him, hoping to block the sun, and–  
  
Hearth woke up crying, because he could lose so much but he could not lose him.  
  
Someone was trying to get his attention, and through bleary eyes he barely made out the signed words, _“Hey, just look at me. Breathe.”_  
  
Stuttering a breath to obey, awareness leaking in, he threw himself forward, clinging to Blitz and his flesh not made of stone. He was hiccuping hard, and Blitz mimed breathing exaggeratedly. Hearth struggled to obey, and didn’t let go.   
  
Reminding himself over and over with the living miracle in his arms that everything was okay as long as they were together and safe.

[]

**Prompt 20? Where blitz is having a bad day and he just needs a hug from his baby 😊❤️**

**asked Anonymous**

hurt/comfort prompts: 20\. “I could just use a hug”  
  
Blitzen threw away four separate designs, and went for a walk, jaw clenched while angry and self deprecating thoughts chased themselves in circles in his head. The pressure of his client and his deadline were causing a hot uncomfortable flush around his neck, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He couldn’t do this. Who was he kidding?  
  
Instead of returning to Blitzen’s Best, he strode towards Chase Space, where some soft lights from the windows shone against the backdrop of the Boston night sky. He almost kept walking, but a burst of children’s laughter from inside lured him in.  
  
There was six kids falling over themselves on a Twister game on the carpet, and they turned to greet him with a high voiced chorus of “Hi Blitz!”.  
  
He raised a hand in hello, not quite able to loosen the grimace on his face. He turned away, not wanting them to see him upset, and set up in the corner to watch.  
  
The kids hesitantly returned to their game, but little Adja slipped on her sock and declared herself out, scampering up the creaky staircase. The caller cheerfully announced “right hand blue!” while Blitz ran through all the reasons he was a failure, eyes misting and hands trembling.  
  
Adja came jumping back down the stairs, dragging a half-asleep Hearthstone by the hand. The sunlight-powered elf would’ve been asleep already, and Blitz shot Adja a betrayed look for waking him. Adja smiled back with all her teeth, and rejoined her friends.  
  
_“What’s wrong?”_ Hearth signed, in between rubbing his eyes, while the kids called, “right foot yellow!” behind them.  
  
Blitz just shook his head, because he couldn’t deal with explaining. It was bad enough Adja woke him.   
  
_“I thought you had a big project to work on?”_ Hearth prodded, hair mused from sleep, eyes scanning Blitz like he was a rune to examine.  
  
His hands clenched, and he steeled his jaw. A fine tremor ran through Blitz, and the children all laughed as someone fell over, and Blitz surrendered. _“I could use a hug.”_  
  
Hearth wrapped him in a hug instantly, and Blitz buried his face in his sleep-warm shoulder and held on tight. It felt like Hearth was holding him together even as he shook apart.

[]

**13 For Blitzstone if you may?**

**asked lasilhouetteinbianco**

kiss prompts: 13\. discreetly

It’s a point of pride that they’ve never been caught. At first, it was for safety, they didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention. Now it’s a game – how long can they go before someone notices?

They kiss in a tent, hidden and half-asleep. They kiss at a bowling alley, quick and dangerous. They kiss on the ship, swaying with the waves and holding onto each other. They kiss while crossing an arctic landscape, while others are distracted by their own kisses.

Magnus spots them once, from the corner of his eye at Blitzen’s Best. He puts down his smoothie that he was poking with a straw and says, “Did you just kiss?”

“What?” Blitz replies, calm and cool as a cucumber. “Nah, man. You’re seeing things.”

“Oh… okay.” Magnus frowns into his cup.

Hearth has to excuse himself from the room, hand clamped over his mouth, not wanting to break into laughter and give them away.

[]

kiss prompts: 40. because the world is ending

Blitzen supposes the comfort with the end of the world is that there is no worrying about the after. You give it everything you’ve got and you don’t hold back, because this is it, this is it, _this is it._

He finds Hearthstone on the battlefield and he thinks that while he may have been referring to the fight to survive, the sentiment might apply elsewhere. When Hearth meets his eyes with a blazing expression, he knows he’s not the only one who’s thinking in a gripping desperation: _this is it._

It’s not so hard to kiss him when it’s like this. It’s, in fact, the easiest god damn thing in the world. There’s dirt and blood and a whole manner of other things stuck to his skin but he doesn’t care, all that matters is how they cling together at the end of the world and–

The kiss is just like the fire around them, their own little chaos within the disorder. Blitzen holds Hearth’s jaw with trembling hands and doesn’t let go, drinking in what might be the last time, what might… he doesn’t pull away from the kiss so much as he falls, and he thinks, _this is it, and this is where I want to be._

[]

**Prompt 21 for blitzstone please?**

**asked Anonymous**

kiss prompts: 21. on a place of insecurity 

Let’s be real, if Hearth is going to kiss Blitz on a place of insecurity, he can chose anywhere he likes. Whenever Blitz starts saying self-deprecating things under his breath, or tearing up his projects in a fit of perceived inadequacy, or wrapping his arms around himself and saying things that break Hearth’s heart.

Hearth kisses his damning mouth, his jawline, his neck. He wraps himself around Blitz’s figure and kisses anywhere he can reach, telling him over and over without needing clumsy words that there is nothing to be insecure about — Hearth loves him, all of him, every part. 

[]

**25 for Blitzstone?**

**asked Anonymous**

kiss prompts: 25\. as a ‘yes’ 

“ _Hey_.” Blitz signed, on a Tuesday morning, only half awake and trying to force the coffee to brew faster. “ _Do you wanna get married?_ ” 

Hearth froze, peach halfway to his mouth. He stared at Blitz with wide eyes, but his boyfriend merely yawned, waiting. 

“ _Do I wanna…_ ” Hearth repeated, not believing his eyes, or that he would ask so casually over breakfast. 

“ _Get married, yeah_.” Blitz shrugged, and his smile got a little shyer, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “ _You know, only if you want to—_ “ Hearth almost knocked over the coffee pot in his haste to get to Blitz and kiss him senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for everything.


End file.
